Here with me
by Twisted Mind of a Spy
Summary: The sequel to Angel. Another short story involving Sonny and Carly. With some other mysterious chracters. Sonny and Carly finally have to face their problems. But then Sonny shocks Carly by revealing a secret.


Here with Me

Here with Me

(The sequel to Angel)

PH4

2 hours later

Sonny and Carly's Bedroom

Carly lied curled up in Sonny's arms in the massive bed with the blue satin sheets. They had not spoken a word since he led her upstairs and made tender love to her. Words seemed so inappropriate at the moment when their hands touched. Carly remembered feeling a strange force pulling her hand to his, and she was surprised that he hadn't broke away from her. She couldn't describe what drew her to touch him, but she did and now was the real test for them.

_ _

I didn't hear you leave   
I wonder how am I still here   
And I don't want to move a thing   
It might change my memory

"Sonny…" Carly whispered.

"Hmmm?" Sonny replied, tightening his grip around Carly.

"We need to talk."

Sonny mentally sighed; he didn't want to talk now. Words only brought pain between them. But as much as he hated it, he knew she was right.

"Yeah we do."

"Sonny I'm sorry."

"Why Carly? Why did you do it?"

"I was trying to protect you."

"From what?"  


"From this life."

"Carly, I chose this life."

"I know you did, but is it so wrong for me to want to keep you safe?"

Sonny remained silent and put on his robe and went to the window. Carly felt the anger starting to rise in her. She too rose and put on her robe.

"Is it so wrong Sonny?"

__

Oh I am what I am   
I'll do what I want   
But I can't hide   
I won't go   
I won't sleep   
I can't breathe   
Until you're resting here with me

Sonny turned around to face her anger, sadness, and happiness filling his heart all at once. He wanted to make her understand so badly, but he knew that she wouldn't.

"No it's not," Sonny whispered.

"I was trying to help you."

"But that was the wrong way Carly! You let Roy set me up."

"What choice did you give me?"  


"I told you Carly, repeatedly."

"Sonny I'm not a child, so don't treat me like one."

"Well you could have fooled me."

"How dare you! You treat me like I'm some sort of precious flower that will die if she hears something bad. Well I have news for you Corinthos, in case you haven't noticed a whole women's movement has taken place and I am anything but a delicate flower."

"I never said you were."

"But you certainly implied it."

"What I'm imply and what I say are different."

"Actions speak louder than words."

_ _

I won't leave   
I can't hide   
I cannot be   
Until you're resting here with me

"Yeah they are, you certainly proved that."

"I did everything I could to make sure my child would still have a father."

"Michael will always have me."

"Are you sure Sonny?"  


"Of course I'm sure. Sorel is in jail!"

"God Sonny don't you see I did those things because I love you?"  


"You played my worst fear Carly. You knew about the claustrophobia and you still went ahead with it."

"You let yourself into that cell. If you hadn't been so stubborn we would have been home that night."

"Damn it Carly I told you! I explained to you about my life but you ignored me."

"I love you Sonny."

"If you love me, than why didn't you let me take care of everything?"

"Because I wanted to protect my family and I don't regret that. I thought we wanted to have more children and be happy but I guess I was wrong."

__

I don't want to call my friends   
They might wake me from this dream   
And I can't leave this bed   
Risk forgetting all that's been

"I want to have a child with you. But I will not have another child die because of this. Two children have died and a third I've never seen."

"A third?"

Sonny cursed himself for letting that slip. He planned to tell Carly later, but it was too late now.

"I have a child out there that is alive."

"Why aren't they here?"

"My girlfriend got pregnant and we were going to raise the child together but her parents made her move to California with them. I got a letter a few months later that the child was healthy, but her parents didn't want me to contact her or the kid so I didn't. My child turned 13 yesterday."

"Sonny I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"No one does, except for Lily and now you. But I'm leaving the child where they are to keep them safe. I want the same for you and Michael."

"I promise to keep us safe."

"You shouldn't have to."

"But I will."

"I'm the one who should be sorry Carly."

"No it was both our faults."

"I promise you, one day we'll have a child."

"I'll hold you to that."

"I'm sure you will."

Washington D.C.

A woman in her late thirties climbed into her car after a late dinner with a colleague. She was exhausted after a long day on the hill and wanted nothing more than to go home and relax in a nice hot bath. She looked at her watch, 10:30PM; too late to call home. But she would call tomorrow after final exams. By now she was driving down the road back towards her house. Up ahead she saw the light turn green and she didn't slow down. She had just crossed into the intersection when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Before she had time to react everything went black.

__

Oh I am what I am   
I'll do what I want   
But I can't hide   
I won't go   
I won't sleep   
I can't breathe

San Francisco

Stephanie Fox quietly opened the door. She saw the lamp on the desk on. In a chair pulled up to the desk, someone sat with his or her head down on a desk. Stephanie walked into the room and up to the desk. She smiled and scooted the chair out and picked up the person and carried them to the bed. She laid the young girl on the bed and pulled up the covers as she peacefully slept. She kissed the girl on the forehead, wiping the dark hair from her face. Then she turned off the lamp and left the room.

Port Charles

Sonny tightened his grip on Carly as they slept peacefully. They were on the road to reconciliation. Maybe someday they would be blessed with other children. But they were just happy to have each other and Michael. They were safe and that was all they could ask for.

__

Until you're resting here with me   
I won't leave   
I can't hide   
I cannot be   
Until you're resting here with me 

The End

__

Song: Here with me- Dido

Thanks for all the feedback for Angel. I may write a sequel to this, but I want to know what you think!


End file.
